


Impossible

by ddelusionall



Category: JYJ (Band), Kim Junho - Fandom
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Reluctant, Sibling Incest, non-au, shower scene, this is bad we know it's bad but we gon do it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Junho is a always a bit more affectionate and concerned when Junsu gets hurt playing soccer.
Relationships: Kim Junho/Kim Junsu (JYJ)
Kudos: 1





	1. Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Junho asked, whispering in the dark.

Junsu limped over to side table and flipped on the lamp. “Yeah. I’ll be fine tomorrow.”

“But you’re not fine now.”

Junsu smiled at his twin and said, “A few bottles of Soju and I can’t really feel it. Don’t worry. It’ll be bruised.”

“I can’t help but worry. That fucking hurt.”

“It felt like I ran into a cement pillar.”

Junsu twisted is shoulders, wincing at the pain in his side and his knee.

“Do you want a bath or something?”

“Hyung, I’m fine,” Junsu said.

“Don’t tell me you’ve been more injured than this before.” Junho shook his finger in Junsu’s face.

“Well, I have,” Junsu said with a laugh and grabbed his brother’s arm. He stepped closer and Junho wrapped his arms around him. Junsu took a deep breath in the warmth of his brother’s shoulder and smiled. He’d spent two entire days with his twin. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was that they were both free at the same time. He squeezed a little harder.

“Have you seen the fancams of it yet?” Junho asked.

“No, you know I don’t watch those.”

“Watch one, and then maybe you’ll understand why I’m so worried.”

Junsu rubbed his face on the softness of Junho’s sweater. Junho’s breath caught and Junsu winced, but not in pain. They’d promised each other. They weren’t teenagers anymore.

A cat wormed his way between their legs mewling impertinently.

Junho sighed and let him go.

Junsu bent down and picked Leo up and Junho rubbed the cat’s head before picking up Bakira. “You have too many cats, bro,” Junho said.

Junsu laughed. “Nope. I need more.” He turned around and headed toward the kitchen. Not that he’d find much to eat, but he was sure there would be rice or kimchi in the fridge. He set Leo down on a barstool.

“Today was fun,” Junho said. “I’ve missed you.”

Junsu smiled at his brother and nodded. “I’ve missed you, too.” He opened the fridge and shouted in joy. There was a big bowl and a note in Jaejoong’s handwriting.

_To the soccer star – I bet you’re hungry. Some jjigae from your favorite hyung_

Junsu lifted the bowl in victory. “Hungry?”

Junho nodded. “Do you love living so close to Jaejoong-hyung?”

Junsu nodded. He pulled the foil from the top and was tempted to eat the soup cold. Junho pulled two bowls from the counter and Junsu grabbed a spoon. He put some in a bowl for Junho and put it in the microwave before scooping out his own bowl.

Junho slid over to him while they waited. He put his arm around Junsu, fingers barely touching the sore spot on his ribs. “You’re sure you’re okay?” he whispered.

“Yes,” Junsu replied shortly, but leaned into his brother’s body.

Junho’s fingers went lower and then on a quest, easily finding the skin just above Junsu’s jeans.

“Hyung,” Junsu said in warning, but didn’t actually try to stop Junho’s fingers.

Junho sighed and hooked his thumb in a belt loop. They stood tensely and both jumped when the microwave beeped. Junsu moved, not all that surprised that his brother kept his hand on him. Over-protective, like always.

Junsu chose not to think about what else it was.

He took out Junho’s bowl and stirred the jjigae, making sure it was warm enough. He tried a bite and blanched at the spice. Damn Jaejoong. Still better than anything he could cook. He put the spoon back and then slid the bowl over to Junho. With a sigh, Junho released Junsu’s belt loop. He sat on a barstool around the island and ate his soup while Junsu warmed his own up. He stayed on the opposite side of the island as he ate, and as time passed, the ache in his side grew. It was hard to breathe between the spicy food and the pain.

“You aren’t okay,” Junho suddenly said.

“I will be.”

Junho sighed. “You’re so stubborn.”

“Brat,” Junsu returned for the lack of anything else.

Junho said nothing. He finished his bowl of soup and washed the bowl. He put the rest of it back in the fridge. Junsu tried not to watch him.

Leo jumped on the island and meowed at him. Junsu smiled and scratched his head.

“Lucky cat,” Junho muttered.

Junsu’s neck flushed but he didn’t turn around.

Junho’s warmth molded to his back and wet lips pressed just below his ear. “Take a bath, relax, and …”

Junsu nodded, before Junho could suggest anything else. They weren’t teenagers anymore, damn it. And they’d promised. It was just … just … It was hard to think of what they’d said it was when Junho’s mouth was against his skin, lips moving in the softest of kisses. Junsu turned his head and tried not to beg for more. He bit his lip, shaking.

Junho’s lips stayed on his skin for another moment, fingers light on his hips. Junsu didn’t think he breathed until Junho moved away and out of the room. A moment later, the water started in the bathroom.

Junsu inhaled deeply and finished his soup. He rinsed off his bowl, but didn’t wash it. His side was protesting mightily and he was finding it a bit hard to breathe. He’d been looked at after the game, and nothing was broken, just bruised and the doctor told him to rest for a few days. He’d already planned to go home with Junho and visit their parents. His mom had called about a half hour after the game asking if Junsu was all right.

The water stopped in the bathroom and Junsu staggered down the hall, meeting Junho half way. Junho frowned and reached for him, but the darkness and the concern and the twisting of his stomach were enough to get him to shake his head. Junho’s frown deepened but he didn’t try to touch Junsu as they went back to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, the steam made everything even more uncomfortable. Junsu couldn’t stop wincing and he hissed in pain when he tried to bend over to take off his jeans.

“Let me help you,” Junho whispered. Voice neutral.

Junsu shut his eyes but nodded.

Junho moved in front of him and with shaking hands pushed Junsu’s jeans and boxers to the ground. He followed them and Junsu used his shoulders to steady himself. Junho’s shaking increased, but he didn’t nothing while Junsu stepped out of his clothes. Junsu tried to pull his t-shirt over his head and gasped as pain whipped up his side.

Junho stood up and carefully helped him. “Oh, I’m fine, hyung, don’t worry. It’s nothing,” Junho muttered.

“Shut up,” Junsu mumbled.

Junho smiled and steadied him while he climbed into the tub. Junsu sighed at the hot water on his skin. He sank into his chin, knees bending. He leaned his head against the edge and let out a deep breath, wincing at the end of it.

Junho touched his cheek lightly, and then left.

Junsu’s eyes opened and he tried not to frown. It was better if he left, but before Junsu could really drop into a pit of want and despair, Junho returned. Junsu ignored the flutter in his heart.

Junho held a glass of water and more pain medicine than he knew Junsu would take.

Junsu rolled his eyes, but sat up, wincing again. He leaned over the edge of the tub and picked two mild muscle relaxers from the group. He downed them and said thanks.

Junho sat on the sink and messed with his phone, muttering to himself. Junsu relaxed against the edge of the tub and watched him through half-shut eyes.

“There we go,” Junho said and turned his phone around. The video played, a fancam of the game and the hard hit Junsu had taken against what looked nothing like the cement wall he’d felt like he’d smashed into. He’d been on the ground for a long time. The cries of the fangirls were worrisome.

“I need to tweet and tell them I’m okay,” Junsu said.

“I can do it. Take a picture right now,” Junho said.

Junsu laughed. “Yeah, right. Do you want to die?”

Junho smiled and put his phone down. He frowned and pondered Junsu carefully. Junsu shut his eyes against the scrutiny and tried to relax in the bathtub. The water was cooling quickly.

“Do you want me to go?” Junho whispered.

Junsu shook his head. “I’ll probably fall if I stand up.”

“Is that the only reason you want me to stay?”

Junsu opened an eye, contemplated his brother and then shut it. “Too relaxed to do anything. I’m going to be asleep as soon as these pills kick in.”

“That didn’t answer the question.”

“It should have.”

“If you weren’t well on your way to being drugged up?”

Junsu smiled and shook his head.

Junho huffed in annoyance. After a few minutes of silence, he said, “I can’t believe your hair is pink.”

“It’s light red.”

“It’s pink.”

“Light red.”

“Pink.”

Junsu laughed. “I like it.”

“So do I.”

“You need a haircut.” Junsu had a vague memory of Junho on his knees, Junsu tugging on his brother’s hair, telling him never to cut it while pulling on it and writhing in ecstasy.

Junho cleared his throat and Junsu figured they were thinking of the same moment.

“Help me up,” Junsu said and lifted an arm out of the tub.

The pain had dropped a little.

Junho pushed off from the sink and, uncaring of the water, put his arms under Junsu’s back and lifted him up. Junsu stumbled, but Junho held firm, clothes soaking.

Junsu shivered in the cool air, and Junho reached to the hook for his robe. He helped his brother pull it on. His side ached, not the deep pain from before, but enough to make him move slowly.

Junho released the plug on the tub and then before Junsu could move, he picked him up, easily carrying him with an arm under his knees. Junsu smiled, put his arms around Junho’s neck and rested his head against his shoulder. The bedroom wasn’t too far, and Junho carefully deposited him in the middle of the room. Junsu held onto his brother for longer than he should have, but just a few more minutes. He yawned and Junho tightened his hold around Junsu’s waist.

“Do you need help getting ready for bed?” Junho whispered.

Junsu stepped back and pulled the robe off. It fell to the floor, leaving him naked and chilled. And aching. He licked his lips and said, “Nope. That was easy.”

Junho’s eyes flickered down his muscular body and Junsu fought off a shiver. He turned around and tried to climb into bed graciously, but his body still hurt. He half fell and then struggled with the covers. Junho cleared his throat and moved to help him.

Junsu grabbed his wrist. “Sleep with me.”

Junho met his eyes, licked his lips and then nodded.

Junsu smiled and relaxed against his pillows. The medicine was working on knocking him out. He did not watch his brother change his wet clothes. The light behind his eyelids went dark and the bed dipped next to him. Strong arms wrapped around him and Junsu found a comfortable spot against his brother’s chest, noting with a bit of amusement that his brother was wearing sweatpants. He brother never slept in anything unless they were home.

Junsu hummed in contentment, pressed an open kiss to the spot below Junho’s collarbone. Junho froze for a moment, and then relaxed and their legs entwined and Junsu hummed again, mind clouded with more than just the medicine, but too tired to do more than to physically let his brother know how much he liked having Junho next to him.

Maybe in the morning. Maybe.

Junsu knew they shouldn’t. But maybe.


	2. Possibly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junsu is still battling with his attraction to his brother.

Junsu climbs into the shower and pulls the curtain back. He only turned one light on, so the shower enclosure is dim. His skin pebbles from the first touch of the heated water on his skin. He tilts his head back in the warm spray and runs his fingers through his light brown hair. He sighs, body relaxing. With arms at his sides, he does nothing but listen to the rush of water and feel the flow of it down his body.

His relaxation shatters and he jumps when three loud knocks land on the door. It opens, sucking out some of the heat in the bathroom.

“Bro,” Junho says in English. “You done?”

“No.”

“Hurry, we’ll be late to the ceremony.”

Junsu rolls his eyes and reaches for the shampoo. The curtain is pulled to the side, and Junsu cries out at the cold air on his skin. Junho steps into the shower with him, ignoring Junsu’s glare. He shoves Junsu out of the way and douses his head in the hot water. Grumbling, Junsu takes a few steps back and turns away from his brother.

“Sure. You can join me. No problem.”

Junho snorts, water spraying.

Junsu fills his palm with shampoo and puts the bottle back on the shelf. He rubs his hands together and then lifts them to his head. After only a couple of scrubs, Junho’s hands are there, pushing his out of the way. Junsu opens his mouth to protest, and then Junho’s fingers press in a firm massage around his scalp. With a groan, Junsu shuts his eyes and leans his head back. Soap trails down his neck and back, and fingers follow it down, digging into the sore muscles along his spine and neck.

His skin pebbles for a completely different reason.

Junho’s hands turn from massage to caress.

“Don’t,” Junsu gasps as fingers trail down his arms.

“Why not?”

Junsu swallows. “We’re already short on time.” He pushes by Junho to rinse the soap from his head, eyes shut.

His body is thrumming with a heat hotter than water, and he scrubs frantically at his head to rid himself of the feel of his brother’s fingers.

He relaxes only a bit when he hears the top of the bottle pop open and he’s half-glad and half-disappointed that Junho isn’t trying for more.

And then the soft touch of a washcloth hits his back, and Junsu realizes his mistake. His brother hadn’t gone for the shampoo but the body wash.

He chokes on the desperate noise that is swallowed by the rushing water. One hand guides the washcloth over his skin and the other follows it in a light touch, causing another round of pebbles to burst over his skin.

Junsu can’t tell him to stop again, so he braces himself on the shower wall and leans his head on his arm, the spray hitting his other shoulder.

Junho steps closer and runs the washcloth around his hip and up his chest. Fingers lightly twist his nipples, teasing for only a moment before tracing the dips and curve of his collarbones. Junho steps even closer, and his body presses against Junsu’s side. His brother’s erection slides on the soapy skin, and Junsu whimpers. Lips press against his neck. The washcloth lands on the bottom of the tub with a wet splat.

Junsu gasps his brother’s name as long fingers wrap around his dick. Only two strokes have him hard as a rock, and he unconsciously pushes back into Junho’s body.

“We ... we can’t, bro,” Junsu begs.

“I know.”

Junsu whimpers in distress, but does nothing to stop their movements. Junho grunts and wraps his arms around Junsu’s middle, pulling him away from the spray. Junsu turns, arms lifting and wrapping around Junho’s shoulders. His head tilts in invitation and Junho takes the kiss, more softly than Junsu expects.

Their mouths open, tongues touching. Junho’s hand slides between them, grips their erections and tugs. Junsu moans. His brother is longer than him, and curved inward, just enough that Junsu’s shorter, thicker erection is almost cradled in it. What the other lacks, the other makes up for, and they fit together, even like this. The crown of Junho’s erection rubs deliciously against the soft head of Junsu’s. Their kiss speeds up and Junsu can’t stop his whimpers.

They aren’t supposed to do this. Not anymore. Not here, with their parents in the same fucking hotel room.

Junho’s other hand cups Junsu’s ass, yanking him closer. It throws off his rhythm, but lets his fingers search in Junsu’s cleft.

Well, it’s more of a suite than a room, and they have two bedrooms and two bathrooms, and the water is loud enough to mask whatever they do, right?

Junsu whines, words incomprehensible to anyone but his brother. He’s on the verge, so very close, and he just needs one more stroke, one more kiss, one more--

There’s another loud knock on the door, their father yelling at them to hurry, and they spring apart, Junsu sputtering in the sudden water spray over his head. Junho’s leaning against the opposite wall, chest heaving.

Their eyes meet and Junsu pulls the shower curtain back, uncaring that he never really finished washing. The air is cool, and that’s why he shivers, not because of his erection, raging its anger at being denied a release at his brother’s hand. Junsu pulls a towel around his waist and leaves wet footprints out of the bathroom.

\---

Junsu isn’t sure if he’s glad that he’s never alone with his brother on the rest of their trip to Jeju. They sit next to each other on the plane home, their hands clasped together. Besides a few hugs and kisses on the cheek, holding hands is the main thing they let themselves do in public.

Junsu doesn’t want to think about what will happen to their family, their careers or their friends if anyone finds out about what they are doing behind closed doors since they were old enough to know what their dick was.

He’s also secretly glad and half-pissed that as soon as the plane lands in Incheon he has to say goodbye to his family and run off to JYJ practice for the Tokyo Dome concert.

Jaejoong and Yoochun notice something is wrong with him (really, how does he hide his relationship with Junho without them knowing?), but Junsu attributes it to a lack of sleep which isn’t a complete lie, and he hits all his notes and practices his Japanese like normal.

There’s soccer practice the next day where he smiles and laughs and talks to his hyung-by-five-minutes like he normally does. It may be for the cameras, but it’s easy to fall into the camaraderie and Junsu loves it.

Two days later, JYJ practice ends early when Yoochun’s mom calls him about something to do with the gelato store expansion, and he has to leave, and Jaejoong and Junsu head to their respective houses in the same neighborhood.

“Do you want some dinner, JunSuSu Sarang?” Jaejoong asks.

Junsu smiles. “Sure, hyung. Thanks.”

Jaejoong grins widely back and Junsu has enough time for a quick shower (where he doesn’t think about his brother’s touch, no he does not, because he’s been thinking about his brother touching him ever since Jeju) before Jaejoong arrives with all the stuff he needs to make bulgogi.

He offers Junsu a bottle of soju and Junsu stares at it for a moment before taking it and knocking back a swallow. He makes a face at the burn and the taste, but downs one more before giving it back to Jaejoong.

Jaejoong is staring at him.

“What?”

Jaejoong’s eyebrows disappear under the fall of red hair. “You’re asking me that? What’s wrong with you lately?”

Junsu sighs. He can’t tell the truth. “Nothing I want to talk about.”

“Okay. I’m here, you know.”

“Yeah, hyung, I know. Thank you.”

Jaejoong smiles and then waves his fingers at him in dismissal. “Get out of the kitchen. I’ll call you when it’s done.”

Junsu returns the smile. He pecks Jaejoong on the cheek, causing his hyung to blush and stammer something about Junsu dying. Junsu laughs and goes into the living room. He plops on his couch and a second later there’s a cat sitting on his head and another on his chest. He shuts his eyes and lets their purring relax him.

A few minutes later, the front door opens, and he’s expecting it to be Yoochun, but it’s Junho and before Junsu can formulate a greeting, Junho is at the couch, crawling over him. The cats meow their protest as they move.

Junho presses their lips together, before Junsu can tell him not to, and as they kiss slowly, Junsu wonders why this is a bad idea, because his brother is such a good kisser.

Jaejoong, right. Fuck!

Junsu puts his hands on Junho’s shoulder and shoves him away roughly.

Junho pouts, and then Jaejoong is calling for Yoochun and his eyes widen in understanding. Junsu rolls his eyes and Junho quickly sits on the end of the couch and shoves Junsu’s feet out of his way and Junsu shoves his feet into Junho’s thigh in a firm kick, and Jaejoong walks in on the moment and says hello to Junho happily and invites him to stay for dinner.

By the time Yoochun arrives, Junsu knows that he’s going to be spending a very long night trying to ignore the hammering of his heart and keeping firm control of his libido.

It’s almost one when Yoochun, just slightly less drunk than Jaejoong, announces that he’s going to take the lush home. Junho offers to help but Yoochun waves him away. Jaejoong is muttering that he doesn’t want to go, lips in an adorable pout; he's lying on Junsu’s floor with a cat sitting on his back.

Yoochun comes to Junsu where he’s sitting on the couch and holds out his hand. Junsu grips it and Yoochun hauls him to his feet for a firm hug. Lips against his ear, Yoochun whispers slurred words, but they’re clear enough to Junsu. “You’re horrible at lying, hiding, and he’s aching. Take care him.”

Junsu pulls away, eyes wide.

Yoochun winks at him and then lets him go. He pulls Jaejoong to his feet, and they stagger to the door. “Come on, baby,” Yoochun whispers. “Let’s get you to bed.”

“Hm, bed,” Jaejoong says and grips Yoochun’s belt loop. “Bed is a great idea.” His body sways against Yoochun’s. And they're a few centimeters away from kissing and then fucking on Junsu’s floor when Yoochun suddenly yanks his head up and meets Junsu’s eyes.

“We won’t make fun of you too much if you’re limping at dance practice tomorrow,” Yoochun says and the door shuts behind them.

Junsu stares at it, still uncomprehending the fact that they fucking know, and how the fuck do they know?

Junho’s arms wrap around him.

Junsu turns in his arm and opens his mouth to talk about this, but Junho kisses him silent. Junsu lets him, body too tired to put up too much of a protest. He grips Junho’s biceps and leans into his strong body.

“I think I’ve decided something,” Junho says into their kiss.

“Hmm,” Junsu asks, not willing to break apart to actually form words.

“This, this is good. So good.”

“Hmm, good kisser.”

“We fit and mesh like soulmates.” Junho breaks the kiss despite Junsu’s whimper and then he’s kissing down his neck and Junsu doesn’t care much, sighing. His hands run up his brother’s shoulders and into his hair. He tugs and pulls his head back for another kiss.

“Why do you fight this, bro?” Junho whispers.

Junsu smiles and gently pulls away from the temptation of his brother’s lips. “You just answered your own question.”

Junho frowns. “Is that all?”

“You know it’s not. We’ve talked about this.”

“And you keep convincing me that you don’t believe everything you say.”

Junsu sighs. He wants to step away from his brother’s arms, but they’re too tight around him. Or that’s what he thinks. It’s also possible that it’s Junsu’s own grip on his brother’s hair that is keeping them together.

“I love you.”

Junsu smiles and their lips meet in another kiss, and then another. Junho tugs him backward and they move through the room to the couch. They topple on it, Junho underneath, and with lips still together, they shuffle up until Junho’s head is on the arm of the couch and Junsu straddles his hips. Their kiss slows, tongues reaching deeply. Junho slides his hands down Junsu’s back and cups his ass.

Junsu moans and lowers his body. Junho lifts his hips and they rub against each other roughly.

“Question?” Junho mutters.

Junsu hums, again not wanting to talk.

“When was the last time you did this?”

Junsu freezes and pulls away. “Huh?”

Junho smirks. “Sex. The last time. When and who?”

Junsu squirms and says, “Why?”

“Just answer me.”

Junsu sits up, ass on his brother’s crotch and folds his arms. He bites his lip and looks away. He doesn’t want to admit this to his brother.

Junho runs his hands over Junsu’s arms and pulls them apart. He entwines their fingers and places their joined hands on his chest. Their eyes meet. “You’re always telling me that we have to stop this, that we need to find girlfriends, that we shouldn’t because it’s immoral and against the church and God. So tell me. When was the last time you had sex with someone, SuSu? Yoochun? Jaejoong? Changmin? Hyukjae maybe?”

Junsu’s cheeks go bright red. “No,” he bites out.

Junho smiles, like he knows the answer, and Junsu figures that he does.

He tries to pulls his hands away but Junho holds them tightly. “Fine. It was with you, okay? Are you happy now?”

Junho’s smile falls and the look in his eyes deepens. “Yes. Very, very happy.”

Junsu blushes, and Junho leans up and their lips meet again and again. Their arms wrap around each other and Junsu shifts so he’s sitting, legs around his brother’s waist. Junsu pushes his ass to his brother’s lap, pulling a deep moan from both of them.

Junho tightens his arms and shifts his hips, and Junsu tries to ground down on him again, but Junho leans forward, pushing Junsu back. They shift again until Junsu is under him. Junho’s thigh is pressed firmly against Junsu’s crotch, rocking slowly. He finally breaks from the kiss, tilting his head back. Junho kisses down his neck.

“No one’s touched you since I touched you?”

Junsu shakes his head. “No. No. No one.”

“No one’s kissed you? And I mean, shoved their tongue in your mouth.”

Junsu smiles. “Jaejoong tries.”

Junho chuckles. “He does the same to me so it doesn’t count.”

Junsu laughs with him. The simmering heat between them dies for a moment. Junsu shifts and Junho kneels between his legs. He rubs his cheeks, thumb swiping over his lower lip. Junsu kisses his thumb. “And you, hyung,” Junsu asks with a smirk.

Junho smiles. “I can’t even look at anyone else when my heart belongs to you.”

Junsu’s heart swells in his chest. It definitely isn’t the first love confession between them, but Junsu finds himself resisting less and less.

“I love you,” Junho says again.

Junsu nods. His throat closes and he gasps, “I love you.”

Junho lowers his hands to Junsu’s chest, and Junsu’s breath hitches as his brother unbuttons his shirt. His fingers are soft on skin. He spreads the shirt open and just runs fingers up and down Junsu’s chest, the touch soft and tickling. Junsu squirms, erection trapped in his jeans.

“Our parents will kill us.”

“Could you not talk about our parents when I want you to touch my cock,” Junsu snaps.

Junho laughs. “Then I’ll never talk about them ever again, because you always want me to touch your cock.”

“Please,” Junsu says and his hands get busy unbuttoning his jeans and lowering the zipper. Junho pulls the band of his boxers down and everything bunches under his balls. Junsu doesn’t care and he throws his head back with a cry as firm fingers wrap around him. The drag is delicious. Junho growls and shifts back. He lets go of Junsu’s dick and it slaps against his stomach. He pulls at his pants and Junsu lifts his hips and then curls his legs so Junho can pull them off. One leg lands over the back of the couch, the other stays bent, with his hand gripping behind his knee.

Junho licks his lips and runs his hands over Junsu’s strong inner thighs.

Junsu figures they should do a bit more foreplay, but it’s been months since they were last together. He grabs Junho’s wrists and brings his hand up to his mouth and covers his middle finger in spit. It drips to his chest and Junho quickly presses the wet finger to his pulsing entrance. He slides it around, just against the furled skin. Junsu moans. He wraps his other hand around his erection, pumping slowly. It’ll probably make him come, but it’s been so fucking long.

“Please, Junho, fuck me.”

Junho shivers. He wets his finger again and this time presses it into Junsu’s tight channel.

Junsu winces against the drag, and Junho frowns and adds more spit. “Lube in the bedroom,” Junho says, brain too baffled to complete the sentence.

“Too far. More,” Junsu replies, similarly afflicted.

Junho shivers and shuffles back, knees bent. He leans down and with that single finger pumping in and out of him, he starts licking, shoving his tongue and more spit into Junsu’s body until it’s squelching wetly. He adds another finger, and Junsu’s hand speeds up on his cock. Junsu cries out, his other hand landing in Junho’s hair, tugging on it with every demanding pulse of his pleasure. Junsu pants out his name. His entrance clenches and his body freezes before shuddering. Junho keeps licking him, but rolls his eyes up enough to see come shooting up his body and cover his stomach. Junsu moans and keeps muttering.

“Fuck, so-sorry, just ... oh god, yes, Junho ... good. So fucking, yes, yes.” His hand slows and his chest is heaving.

Junho pulls away and kneels again between his brother’s legs. He uses one hand to unbutton his pants. He fishes out his dick and pumps it a few times. There’s precome at the tip. Junsu reaches for him with his come covered hand and presses a fingertip to the slit. Junho moans. He grips behind Junsu’s knees and presses his body firmly against his brothers.

“Fuck me, god please. Junho. Yes.”

Junsu scoops up more come and drips it over Junho’s erection. He shivers and waits until the head of his dick is pressed against Junsu’s entrance. The come won’t be enough to keep this from hurting, but it’s better than spit. Junsu winces against the first thrust, and shifts his hips for comfort. Junho thrusts slowly, eyes shutting from the tight grip around his dick.

“Oh god,” they both moan at the same time and then laugh, and Junho pulls out a little and thrusts back in. Junsu cries out sharply and then begs for it again and Junho obeys, snapping his hips forward until he’s buried deep. He’s rushing for his own release, just as fast as his brother. He falls forward, Junsu’s knees hooked on his arms and their lips meet for a desperate open kiss. Junho’s thrusts stagger as pleasure courses through him, zinging along his skin like lightning.

He covers Junsu’s mouth with his and screams as he comes and pumps Junsu full of his release.

Their bodies continue to move; their breaths and chests moving to the same rhythm. Junho reaches between them and pumps Junsu’s erection a few times.

“More?” Junho asks with a smirk.

Junsu smiles. “Possibly.”

Junho growls and squeezes Junsu’s erection.

Junsu’s eyes shut with moan and rolls his hips, slowly fucking himself on his brother’s cock.

“Our parents are going to kill us,” Junho repeats.

Junsu moans. “Way to kill the afterglow, bro.”

Their lips touch and Junsu sighs in contentment, arms holding Junho against his chest.

“Love you,” Junho whispers.

Junsu smiles and nods. “Love you, too.”


End file.
